I'm Back
by Mr.peabodysherman
Summary: This is the sequel to 'Judy's Revenge" and 'The New Girl' so if you haven't read those please do. Is Judy really alive, and did Penny ever really die? Sherman finds himself in a bad situation and he fears that the psychopath might be more dark and powerful than he thought. Rated T for blood, witchcraft and other stuff! NO COPYING :(!
1. Chapter 1

**Here is the sequel to 'Judy's Revenge' HOPE YOU LIKE! (This contains a slight flashback)**

"Hello my name is….. Judy." The brown hair girl said as she stepped in the room.

"AHHH!" Sherman said sitting straight up in bed, "Oh god good! It was just another bad dream.

Sherman sat on the side of his bed rubbing his eyes, then he got up and made some warm milk, it was his secret to not being able to sleep since he was 7; he went back into his room.

"At least I get to hang out with Ahmuto tomorrow." he said giggling a little.

Sherman fell asleep and was awoken by his alarm, "YEAH SATURDAY!" He exsclaimed.

-3 months ago at Judy's Shed-

"Now you can slowly suffer just like I did." Judy said to Penny in a sick way.

"NOOO! NOOOO! NOO GOD THIS CANT BE HAPPENING!" Sherman began to sob.

The site was so gruesome and bloody Sherman didn't believe it was happening.

"Don't cry honey I did this for us for our future." Judy said smiling.

"NO I WILL NEVER LOVE YOU NO WILL EVER LOVE A PSYCO LIKE YOU I HATE YOU!" Sherman cried.

Judy just sat their staring at him the last bit of sanity she had left her at that moment… "YOU LIER!" She screamed rushing upon Sherman knife in hand.

Sherman had to think fast he had gained a bit but very little strength. He used every ounce of energy me had to blot to the door, to his surprise it was open. He ran out to find himself outside Judy had stabbed the wall right where he was before he ran.

"YOU WILL LOVE ME!" She screamed as she ran out after him.

Penny was left there alone in the dimly lit room; she was rapidly losing blood, when Sherman drove away Judy returned to Penny.

"I have to get out of here before cops come, and I should take you with me so I make you suffer more but I think I will just leave you here to rot!" Judy said to Penny.

With effort Penny responded, "SHERMAN WILL NEVER LOVE YOU!"

"SHUT UP!" Judy yelled slapping Judy, then getting all her knifes and drugs and put them in a bag and left.

Just as Penny lost all hope of survival she spotted something on the floor. A PHONE! Judy must have left it on accident. With the little energy Penny had she took the phone and called the first number on her contact.

"RING RING RING, Hey Judy long time no talk! It's Ahmuto!"

"Help, I need an ambulance…."

"Judy are you alright?"

"No I ne…e..e..d an am..bu..lance…" Penny said before passing out and dropping the phone.

Ahmuto hung up and called the police before rushing to Judy's house, she looked through Judy's house with the police before noticing some blood over by the shed, they ran over, opened the door, and saw Penny.

"DOCTORS! POLICE! COME HERE! Ahmuto said before checking Penny pulse is was faint but still there was a pulse.

Ahmuto road with Penny the hospital, were they did an emergency operation, when they were done Ahmuto asked, "How is she?"

"She is in a very bed condition and she is in a coma and I don't know when, or if ever, when she will awaken, come back in about two weeks." Doctor Timmy said

-Two weeks later-

"Doctor is she ok?" Ahmuto asked to the Dr. Timmy

"Yes but she is still in a coma and we need to keep her for another week."

"May I go see her?"

"Sure."

Ahmuto walked in the room and saw the pale girl laying on the bed.

"Nuuhhhhhhh." Penny slurred slightly opening her eyes.

"DOCTOR SHE'S WAKING UP!"

Dr. Timmy ran in the room, "How do you feel miss?"

"Who are you? Where am I?"

"You are in the hospital, and I am doctor Timmy, this is Ahumuto the girl you called and the girl that pretty much saved your life, so what is your name."

"Penny…" Penny said

"What is your last name."

"…. I don't know…"

"What is the last thing you remember the?"

"I….I don't know…."

"I think she has… AMNEISA!"

**SOOOOOOO how did you like it? The other chapters will be longer and Judy will make her return…. OR WILL SHE! Please like, follow, favorite, and REWVIEW! Luv yall! -Jordan**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone I just finished reading through both my old books and finding all the mistakes…LOL anyway thank you Mr. or Mrs. 'Guest' that gave me the idea for Penny to have amnesia! Ok anyway I present CHAPTER 4! –Jordan**

"Amnesia what like the amnesia where you forget everything?! THAT KIND OF AMNESIA?!" Ahmuto said.

"Yes."

The Doctor and Ahmuto walked out of the room, "Since she doesn't remember anything there is no way to tell who she is, or where she came from….."

"Doctor I request permission to have her live with me and my family until we can find where she lives."

"Well if you parents don't mind then…. I guess."

"My parents don't care about anything regarding me…" Ahmuto mumbled, "So I guess it would be fine."

"Ok but we need to keep her for one more week just to make sure everything is ok with her."

"DOCTOR! We have a new nurse, her name is Victoria." Another one of the nurses said.

Just then a beautiful nurse walks in with long black hair, and beautiful red lips.

"Wow you must be a model or something…" Doctor Timmy said

"Actually I **AM **a model." Victoria said.

"Doctor come on you need make sure Penny." Ahmuto said

"WHAT EVER COME BACK IN A WEEK!" Timmy said, "Uggg pestering kids!"

-2 Weeks Later-

"Ok Ahmuto she is ready to be taken to a home, here is some pain medication and here are some bandages, change them every 2 weeks."

"Ok, anything else?"

"Nope that about dose it, I better go get here I'm supposed to go show Victoria around… teheheh"

Timmy rolled Penny out in a wheel chair, and left.

"How are you feeling Penny?"

"Not good I can't remember anything!"

"Well you will someday I promise!"

-Present day-

It had been about two months since Penny left the hospital but she was still living with Ahmuto and her family.

"Wake up its Saturday!" Ahmuto said in a sing song tone.

"Oh great but lemme sleep!" Penny said still half asleep.

"I'm supposed to hang out with this guy I really like today! COME ON GET UP!"

Penny sat straight up, "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh you like someone."

"Oh crap did I say that out load?!" Ahmuto said blushing

"YES YOU DID SO YOU HAAAAAAAVVVVVVVVVVE TO TELL ME!"

"Ok ok ok his name is Sherman and it was really weird how we met, he came into the gas station I work out and he was all bloody and he said he fell off a skateboard, but he was totally lying because he looked like a total nerd that would never even touch a skateboard, let alone ride one. So long story short we became friend, and now we are DATING! WOO HOO!"

"Oh good for you!" Penny said.

"I really want to be his girlfriend but he says that he doesn't think he is ready yet, since what happened to his other girlfriend…"

"What happened…."

"I don't know he won't tell me, oh but you want to know what the weirdest thing about him is?"  
"YEAH!"

"His dad is a talking dog!"

"Wait…. A talking dog…. MR. PEABODY A…AN…D SHERMAN! AND PATTY AND PAUL AND I'M PENNY PETERSON!"

"Wait are you remembering something?"

-Sherman's house-

"RING RING Hello?" Sherman said

"Hey Sherman it's Ahmuto you better come here, there's someone you might wanna meet.."


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter 3! Please like, follow, fav, and review! –Jordan**

"Who?" Sherman asked puzzled.

"Just someone come over now please!" Ahmuto said hanging up.

"Um…. Ok then."

Sherman drove over to Ahmuto's house, and took his books over to the front door.

DING DONG

"I'll get it!" Ahmuto said running to the door and Penny followed her, she opened the door.

"Hey Ahmuto so who do you want me to mee…." Sherman spotted Penny, "W...who is that."

"SHERMAN IT'S ME PENNY, PENNY PETERSON!" She said running up and hugging Sherman.

"WHAT! NO! YOU…. YOU DIED…. I SAW YOU, IF THIS IS SOME KIND OF JOKE IT'S **NOT **FUNNY!"

"Sherman come inside we will explain…" Ahmuto said.

Pretty soon they had explained the whole thing to Sherman, after that story Sherman was dumbfounded.

"THIS IS AMAZING, PENNY I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" Sherman ran over to Penny as they started kissing, Ahmuto was crushed by the site.

"I…. I will just be in the other room…" Ahmuto said with tears filling her eyes as she walked out of the room.

"Penny wait here, AHMUTO!" He said running after her, "Hey Ahmuto you know what this is like for me right? When Penny died, it crushed me, so the fact that she is back means that we kind of have to get back together."

"It's ok…" Ahmuto said

"We can still be friends, thanks." He said hugging her then leaving the room.

Sherman called Penny's parents and Mr. Peabody and pretty much everyone that knew penny that he was taking her home and that she would explain the whole story to them.

"Ahmuto I have to take Penny home." Sherman said, "It was nice seeing you."

"Bye!" Ahmuto said trying to hold back tears.

Sherman and Penny drove to their house where they told everyone the whole story, while Ahmuto was pacing up in her room.

"You don't like Sherman, you don't need Sherman, It's not like he is the first guy you have ever really loved… Now that I think about it he is!" Ahmuto was having so many emotions her body wasn't really ready for the rush, " I DON'T CARE! I HATE SHERMAN! HE NEVER EVEN CARED ABOUT ME! I KNOW WHAT I HAVE TO DO!"

Ahmuto got into her car and drove down the street to Judy's old abandoned house, "To get revenge on Sherman I am going to need a lot of dark magic, and I think I know just the person to help."


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok sorry there was a big typo in the last chapter, Ahmuto said,** **"To get revenge on Judy I am going to need a lot of dark magic, and I think I know just the person to help." When It was supposed to be, "To get revenge on Sherman I am going to need a lot of dark magic, and I think I know just the person to help." So yeah that was it, it was just confusing.**

Ahmuto broke down the door to Judy's house and ripped through the police tape, she went down to the basement and to the room that Judy and Harold died in, the room reeked of dead bodies and blood as the decaying remains of Judy and Harold were being eaten by rats and maggots.

"SHOO SHOO!" Ahmuto yelled scaring the mice away; she started rummaging through spell book until she found a hex that can bring a single soul back from the dead, "AHA! Just what I was looking for!

The spell read, "Stand near the grave, or dead remains of the soul you want to bring back from the spirit world, the sprinkle rainwater and the various herb's recipe on page 36, then make a ring oh candles around the remains or grave and chant this spell."

Since Judy's house was full of this for rituals and hexes Ahmuto was able to do the spell with ease.

"Hoeamat, jwhsoad, theow, thrakerzod, toejhgah, SPIRTS I CALL TO YOU BRING THIS SOUL BACK!

Suddenly a cloud of black and red smoke filled the room as she heard a voice that sounded as if it was the voice of fire its 'self say, "The sprits hear your cry and have deiced to grant your calling." Then with a flash the smoke was gone and Judy was standing there right in front of her.

"Ahmuto? What happened?" Judy asked

"I will explain, but we need to use the spiritborad to help us get more powerful in black magic and witchcraft."

-Penny's house-

"IT'S A MIRACAL!" Paul Peterson yelled.

"PENNY WE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" Patty yelled hugging Penny

"Mom ok….."

"Penny we thought you died, FOR 3 MONTHS!" Mr. Peabody said shaking Penny's hand.

"Oh, Mr. Peabody there is no need to be so formal." Patty said.

"Oh ok." Mr. Peabody said hugging Penny.

Sherman was just sitting there staring at her, and he occasionally touched her face.

"Sherman why do you keep touching my face?"

"I just want to make sure this isn't another dream and that you are real, you don't know how many dreams that I have had that are just like this…"

"Sherman this isn't a dream." Penny said frowning

"Sorry."

"So you have had amnesia this whole time?" Mr. Peabody asked.

"Yep."

"Very curious…"

-Judy's house-

"Why did you bring me back from the dead?" Judy asked

"Because I need your help."

"With what?"

"Killing Sherman." Ahmuto said with an evil grin

"Why?"

"Because he is the first guy I have ever loved, and when someone better comes along he just leaves me… alone…"

"Well he killed me, so if you asked me that's a pretty damn good reason to want to kill him, so I'm in, and if we want to get more powerful we have to ask the spirits of demons of black magic, ok?"

"Ok."

"Here is a candle, **make sure you hold it upright**, and we can summon them in this circle we will make with brick dust."

-Peabody's house-

"Wow I can't believe Penny is alive." Sherman kept saying.

"Sherman I have counted, you have said that 20 times in the last 4 minuets!" Mr. Peabody said

"Sorry…"

"Well we have I have to go do some work, so you just do whatever 16 year old boys do now a days."

"Ok."


	5. Chapter 5

**So how is everyone likening it so far? (This chapter contains graphic blood and gore)**

"Sherman walked into his room and decided to take a shower; he went and opened his closest.

"HOLY CRAP!" Sherman screamed

A body fell out of his closet, it was his friend Matthew, and it dead but not only dead, it was gutted with organs spilling out and covering the floor, all of Sherman shirts where drenched in blood. Organs where hung on some of the hangers in his closet and Matthew's throat was slit open as well as what looked like his head had been run over by a lawn mower, Sherman couldn't take it he started vomiting before looking at the body where he found a note on Matthew's body that read "Your Next." -Judy

Sherman ran out of the room and took the phone to call the police, "Hello 911 I would like to report an act of murder, ok, UN huh, ok" Sherman hung up.

"MR. PEABODY!"

"Yes Sherman?"

"There's a dead body, a..and Judy and Matthew and…"

"WHAT? JUDY?!" Mr. Peabody yelled running to Sherman's room

Even Mr. Peabody couldn't help but get a little sick at the sight.

"We need to call the police."

"Already done."

"Well we need to keep you safe, wait I thought you killed her!"

"I DID!"

"Well Sherman It is not possible for someone to just come back from the dea…"

"Hello." they were interrupted by a female voice, but not Judy's.

"Judy!" Mr. Peabody said turning around.

"Close but no, that was Ahmuto not me." Judy said

"Ahmuto, wha….. WHAT IS THIS!" Sherman yelled in rage.

"SHERMAN WHAT KIND OF GIRLS ARE YOU DATING BECAUSE IT LOOKS TO ME THAT ALL OF THEM FOR SOME REASON WANT TO KILL YOU!"

"Oh Sherman, you were the first guy I have ever loved, and when someone better comes along you just leave me for them!"

"And you killed me so, you know, that's why I am going to kill you. Judy said.

"But… how did you come back to life?" Mr. Peabody said now a little shaken.

"WITCHCRAFT, BLACK MAGIC, HEXES, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!"

"I've been ALIVE!"

"Well we have to run, oh and Sherman might want to watch your back because we have magic on our side." With that Judy and Ahmuto disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Sherman how many other relationships have you screwed up on that you're not telling me about."

"Just those two psycho's…"

The police arrived and examined the body."

"Police we know who did it."

"Really? Well who?"

"Judy Hendrickson."

"Son she died over three months ago." Officer Tazceaen said

"Uhh I know but she said that she used black magic or something."

"Sonny if that was real I would believe you, but it's not."

The police left and took the body with them leaving Mr. Peabody and Sherman alone in the dark.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is chapter 6! -Jordan**

Judy and Ahmuto were whisked away to Judy's house, "So who else should we kill to intimidate Sherman before we kill him, Penny perhaps?" Judy said

"NO! Not Penny I already told you she was like a sister to me and I am not going to kill her…"

"Fiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnne!"

"How about Zayn?"

"Zayn?"

"One of Sherman other friends."

"Oh that sounds fun!" Judy said with a sick smile, "So where do we fine this Zayn guy?"

"I'll show you, oh and we can hide him in Sherman's bathtub!"

"OK!"

They walked over to Zayn's house and knocked on the door, Zayn opened the door, "Um hello, do I know you?"

"No but we are friends of Sherman's and we need your help."

"With what?"

"Our car broke down over here will you take a look at it?"

"Oh sure."

As he walked to the car Judy come up behind him with a hammer and knocked him out.

"HA HA idiot this was too easy!" Judy said

They got him in the car then took him to the basement of Judy's house.

"Uhhhhhhh Where am I?" Zayn asked opening his eyes and finding that he was bound to a surgical table

"Hello, my names Judy and this is Ahmuto we need to kill you to lead up to killing Sherman soooooo yeah."

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Zayn yelled

"Ok Ahmuto how should we do this? Should we gut him? Slit his throat perhaps?"

"How about we stab out his eyes stab out his eyes?"

"That sounds fun, but first we need to do something about that potty mouth…"

Judy stuck her knife in his mouth and cut out his tongue.

"Well that takes care of that!" Ahmuto said.

"So now what should we do?"

Ahmuto took her knife and stabbed it into one of Zayn's eyes then the other.

"OH I KNOW!"

Judy stabbed her knife into the middle of his abdomen and made a straight clean cut down and opened the cut.

"LOOK YOU CAN SEE ALL HIS ORGANS!"

"Oh have you ever read the fan fiction cupcakes? WE SHOULD TRY THAT!"

"OK!"

They ripped out his organs and saved them.

"Now what else should we do with the body?"

"Just slit his throat." Ahmuto said

They baked some cupcakes and decided to hand them out to people at the nursing home.

"Ok so let's wait till Mr. Peabody and Sherman aren't home than we can put him in there house."

Mr. Peabody and Sherman were going out to dinner after the shock of Matthew.

"Ok it's time."

They used a spell to levitate themselves to Sherman's window, they broke it and entered.

"Ok just throw him in the bathtub and poor the blood here like this, Sherman will be in for a surprise tonight!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok I got a 2 reviews saying it's too bloody and this story is sick…. Well it IS in the horror section and it IS rated T for blood and gore and Judy IS insane and sick so…. WHAT DID YOU EXSPECT HAPPY FUN TIME WITH PONIES (no offence)!? Anyway here is chapter 7**

"That dinner was great Mr. Peabody thanks!" Sherman said

"Well we kind of needed it to forget Matthew…"

"Well I am going to take a shower hopefully there won't be another dead person…" Sherman kidded

"Ok."

They got into the elevator, when they stepped out Sherman walked to the shower to turn it on, "HOLY CRAP! WHAT THE HELL!? MR. PEABODY!" Sherman yelled.

"Wha… OH MY GOD!" Mr. Peabody said running over and seeing Zayn, "Wait there is a note."

"GO ROT IN HELL SHERMAN!" The note read

"We… should ca…all the police." Sherman said slowly trying not to vomit

Mr. Peabody ran out of the room and called the police.

"WHY ARE THOUSE TWO SO SICK!?" Sherman asked

"I don't know."

"Well they need to go die in holes!"

"Sherman normally I would tell you not to be so rash, but this time they have taken it too far, we need to find them and stop them before they kill anyone else!"

Sherman and Mr. Peabody got into the car and left for Judy's house.

-Judy's House-

"Well they should be arriving sometime soon…" Judy said sitting back in a chair.

"How do you know?" Ahmuto asked 

"You think I don't know my victims? Sherman has so much haltered for me it's actually kind off funny, he should be here in only a matter if minuets.

"Wow he hates you that much?"

"WELL DHU I TRIED TO KILL HIM LIKE 3 TIMES!"

"So what are we gonna do when he gets here?"

"Ok here is here plan Mr. Peabody is most likely with him sooooooo, first we have to get rid of him so when they come down here you will jump from up there and slit his throat then come down and we wil talk about how to kill Sherman…"

They arrived at the house, but little did they know they would be in for a sad night.


	8. Chapter 8

**Of course I don't hate you 'Guest' or 'Khizap' I just wanted to state my point! No hard feelings :D! Anyway here chapter 8! –Jordan**

Mr. Peabody and Sherman arrived at Judy's house about half past eight.

"Ok so are you sure they are here Sherman?" Mr. Peabody asked.

"Well not really, but this IS her house so I would guess…"

"Ok then let's go in then, here is a small pistol, DON'T USE IT UNLESS IT IS A LIFE OR DEATH SITUATION!" Mr. Peabody said handing Sherman a small gun.

"OK!"

They slowly walked inside and down the stairs, "I think I see Judy in that room." Sherman wisped

"Ok _slowly_ let's walk over there and check it out."

They walked over to the room and peered inside, before bursting in and yelled, "JUDY PUT YOU HANDS UP IN THE AIR!"

"Well well well if it isn't…"

Mr. Peabody sniffed the air and something didn't smell right, right before Ahmuto could stab him, he turned around and shot the arm she was holding the knife in.

"AHHHH WHAT THE HELL! HOW DID YOU KNOW!?" Ahmuto yelled in anger

"DOGS CAN SMELL DANGER!"

"So you tried to kill Mr. Peabody!?, WHY?!" Sherman asked

"Because he was going to get in the way of everything!"

Mr. Peabody was still turned around looking at Ahmuto when Judy ran over to him and knocked him out.

"MR. PEABODY!" Sherman yelled

"Oh just shut up!" Judy yelled right before knocking Sherman out as well

When they woke up Mr. Peabody was tied down to a chair and Sherman was tied down to a operation table.

"JUDY HENDRICKSON I DEMAND TO BE TOLD WHAT YOU ARE GOING TO DO WITH US!" Mr. Peabody yelled

"Well I just had to fix up Ahmuto's arm and we came up with an idea, rather than just kill you why not have you be the audience to watch your beloved son be slowly tortured to his death."

"DON'T YOU DARE HURT HIM!"

"Oh and just what are you going to do about it?!"

Judy walked beside the table where Sherman lay, and picked up an enormous mallet and held it in here hand.

"Well I guess we could break each of your limbs then do some more torturer but I think breaking just your limbs is to nice." Judy said, "Well I guess we could…"

"OH SCREW THIS!" Ahmuto said grabbing the mallet from Judy and smashing it down on Sherman's leg.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sherman screamed as a loud bone crushing like sound could be heard  
"Awwwwww is the poor little baby crying? Does he need his mommy? Oh wait he doesn't have one!"

"HA HA HA HA!" Judy laughed with Ahmuto

"STOP IT PLEASE DON'T HURT HIM!" Mr. Peabody begged

"Oh so you don't want us to hurt him, you mean like this?" Judy asked grabbing the mallet back and smashing it down on Sherman's other leg

"STOP PLEASE! STOP I'M SORRY I'M SORRY!" Sherman cried

"Oh so now you're sorry, this is AFTER the fact Sherman!" Ahmuto said

"STOP IT! STOP HURTING HIM!" Mr. Peabody said

"You know, we _**could**_ just smash his head and skull…" Judy said thinking

"NO PLEASE!" Mr. Peabody, "I WILL DO ANYTHING JUST DON'T HURT HIM ANYMORE THAN YOU ALREADY HAVE!"

"THE ONLY THING YOU COULD DO IS GO BACK IN TIME AND STOP AHMUTO FROM EVER BRINGING ME BACK FROM THE DEAD!"

Then an idea popped into his head, he _**could**_ stop Judy from ever coming back from the dead, he had the WABAC! He just needed to get free and get to the WABAC, but how?


	9. Chapter 9

**So I hope you all like this chapter thank you for all of you support and kindness, this will be the last book in 'The New Girl Trilogy' (I just came up with the name) I will make more book just not in this trilogy, if you have any ideas please let me know through a review or PM. Thank you! –Jordan **

Mr. Peabody watched his son groan in pain and knew there was only one thing he could do, USE THE WABAC!

"Well I guess we have had our fun, it is time to finish him off, and would you like to do the honors Ahmuto? " Judy asked

"Oh SURE!" Ahmuto said, with that she took the large mallet and raised it high above her head bringing it down on Sherman's head with such a force that brain matter and blood splattered everywhere, the site was terrifying.

"Well Sherman my boy we had our run, but now it is over and I guess the hero doesn't always win." Judy said, "Well now that he is dead what should we do with… MR. PEABODY, HE'S GONE!, well whatever what's the worst he could do, it doesn't matter if he gets the police because by the time they get here we will be gone."

There were ropes laying on the ground that Mr. Peabody had bitten through the rope, he quickly ran to his car and drove to the penthouse, and ran to the WABAC, set the dial, and blasted off. Mr. Peabody ran to the front of Judy's house where he saw Ahmuto ripping through the police tape and breaking down the door, "STOP DON'T YOU DARE TAKE ANOTHER STEP!" He said holding a gun to the back of her head.

"M...Mr. Peabody what are you d…doing here?" Ahmuto stuttered

"Young lady I am not letting you bring Judy back from the dead!"

"How did you know I was going too?!"

"I am from the future and you become a horrible monster, you mutilate three people, one of them being Sherman!"

"WELL I DON'T CARE I AM STILL GOING TOO, HE DESERVES IT!"

"Miss I am sorry to say you are a danger to yourself and to everyone around you."

*_click* _the gun went, "I am sorry Ahmuto, but I am not letting you kill my son or anymore innocent people!" *BANG* the gun went off, blood matter splattered all over Mr. Peabody's once white fur.

Mr. Peabody sadly walked back to the WABAC and set it for the correct date.

He was happy to find that everything was well, Penny was alive, Sherman was alive and he didn't remember a thing. Mr. Peabody was very skittish for the rest of the week and had nightmares about Sherman being killed by Judy and Ahmuto, but months past and they eventually found Ahmuto's dead body but shrugged it off as suicide. Mr. Peabody and Sherman lived in peace for the most part, and never were confronted with Judy or Ahmuto ever again.

**THE END**


End file.
